


Give and Take

by siren_call



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, marshal charge, sidestep era, spoilers for retribution, tiny ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_call/pseuds/siren_call
Summary: 'What will you take?' becomes 'What will you give?'
Relationships: Julia Ortega/Sidestep, Ortega/Sidestep (Fallen Hero)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again with 0 signs of stopping. This time Julia's here and she's kissing sidestep, here we go.

You see it coming and you let it happen, because you want it. You want her. She moves to you. You can't read her mind but you can read her eyes and they say they want you and what defence do you have against that? Her advance is steady enough for you to change your mind. You don't. You lower the plastic water bottle from your lips and swallow a deep breath.

One hand to exposed neck, rubbing a thumb through the water trail that ran down your throat. The other to your waist, firm and walking you backwards to a sheltered doorway, and you let her, god you'd let her do so many things if you weren't half coward and entirely fake.

The bottle slips from your hand, its remains spilling out onto the dirty alleyway asphalt. You need your hands to grab for dear life onto her biceps… _Fuck_ , her _biceps_.

Julia walks you both out of the evening sunlight that's filling up the alley into a recessed doorway and your back hits the cold metal door. The sun touches her even here, lighting up her dark hair warm brown.

Your lips are still parted and panting, out of breath from throwing back the water , and you're so thankful for the mask that still covers the rest of your face so that she can't see the stupid expression. All she can see is your stupid mouth, and she is looking. At your mouth, at your eyes, at your mouth again and you _want_.

Using the grip on her arms you close the distance and bring her mouth to yours. Your whole body feels as hot as her kiss. She doesn't falter when you take the first move and it makes you want to see her lose that smooth control. Part of your mind reminds you that this isn't a competition, the other part answers _oh yes it is._ Feeling more bold than you ever have, you press up against her in your form fitting suits.

Julia makes a noise in the back of her throat and you swallow it. She pushes you harder against the door. Knee between yours and it's your turn to let out a noise as she rolls her hips into yours.

One hand still grips Julia's arm trying to pull her closer. The other moves to her jaw and into the loose french braid, which looked half-haphazardly done to begin with.

Julia does something with her tongue and you pull.

She breaks the kiss with a gasp, and you open your eyes to look at her, when did you close them? Her head is tilted back from your grip and she looks at you through hooded eyes. "Usually I would buy us dinner first" Julia says, lowly.

"Fuck off" you breathe, you're too high-strung to say anything better.

Julia grins, "No, you are supposed to say fuck _you_ , so that _i_ get to say, _thats the pla_ -"

You give an experimental tug and her words die and her eyes fall shut only to open again to your shit eating grin. She stares at your mouth, it feels sore stretched across your face like that after kissing so hard. It's the best ache you've ever had. Ortega's eyes go soft and you relax your hand, gently rubbing the back of her head, an apology, but you won't admit it. She moves a hand to the side of your face and traces the corners of your mouth where they dent your cheeks, chases them when your smile relaxes. And you stand holding each other. You watch her, and she seems to be deciding something, you don't interrupt, content to be held however long this lasts.

"What colour are your eyes?"

And it's like the wind has been knocked out of you.

"What colour do you think they are?"

Julia hesitates, "maybe like a warm chocolate brownie" she whispers into the space between your lips, "maybe like the clear blue of the lake behind the house I grew up in." You think she has wondered about this for a while and you wonder what your eye colour would remind her of.

She moves her fingertips up to the edges of your mask and you jolt. She doesn't go any further, dropping her hand to mirror the other at your waist.

"Green," Is what comes out of your mouth.

Julia's face lights up and she runs her hands down to your hips and grips them. "Oh?" Is all she says.

You can feel your already red face blush and she keeps staring at your mouth, but also where your eyes would be, curious. You take the hand from her dark hair and pull your mask back down over your face to be obstinate. Julia just laughs gently and leans in to press a chaste kiss on where your mouth is underneath the fabric.

Even through the mask her kiss is warm and your lips part without thinking. Julia, takes this as a go ahead to turn the kiss obscene, trying to lick into your mouth through the mask and you're desperate for her again. You frantically try to push the mask back up, Julia unhelpful until she realises what you're trying to do and then very helpful. The mask sits slightly higher this time and Julia cradles your face in both hands. Her hands gentle compared to her mouth, greedy. You wonder what her hands would feel like elsewhere, how they'd feel on your scalp your _skin_...

Julia does that thing with her tongue again and you have no chance at stopping the moan from slipping out. Julia answers by rolling her hips into yours again and you make a second, somehow worse, noise. One of her hands moves back to a hip to allow room for her mouth to trail over your jaw to your throat. You tilt your head back to give her more space and your head hits the wall loud enough that the breath of her laugh whispers across your skin. You feel on display like this, exposed even though it's just your neck and half your face and Julia. How much of yourself you want to give her would be worrying if you weren't currently moaning her name. _Fuck_.

" _Julia_..." and you can hardly recognise your voice but she can and at the sound of her name she _bites_. And you lose it. You make a choked off noise and raise a leg to hook over her hip and roll back against her and-

You witness Julia fold for the first time, not that you have won the challenge with you writhing against her like you've lost your mind. She bucks into you, the hand on your face now flung to the wall beside your head to steady herself and she is panting into your neck.

"That is not fair, what am _I_ supposed to moan out? _Sidestep_?"

"Want me to moan out _Marshal Charge_ instead?" you breathe.

"No, you will Pavlovian condition me," she jokes, resting her forehead on your shoulder.

You feel your mind return to you now that her mouth isn't on you. It has some thoughts. You want to give parts of yourself to her that you will probably never be able to. The idea of giving at all has you terrified when your whole life all you've known is _take_. Maybe you could give her this, you could offer it up and maybe it will be enough for now.

You realise your thumb was rubbing circles onto her ribs and you have to clear your throat and take a deep breath before you dive.

"Ramona, it's- Ramona"

Her head snaps up and not for the first time you want desperately to read her mind.

" _Ramona,_ " she says your name, and it's the best thing, like it's something precious.

Then her smile turns wicked and says, "you are saying that I am supposed to moan out Ra _mona_?"

"I hate you."

She looks so satisfied as she glides the hand on your hip higher to the curved outline under your breast. "What if I call out _Mona_ instead?" she suggests.

Your mind stutters at the nickname, you want that damn smile on your throat again, and you consider gripping the back of her head again when the not so distant sound of sirens comes into your awareness. This time when you pull the mask down you set it back into its proper place. Julia lets out the biggest sigh you've ever heard her make and you smile, but it's hidden now.

"You know, if you accepted my offer of dinner there would be fewer interruptions."

You do know this, as you slide out from Julia's relaxed grip, that's what you're afraid of. She grabs onto your hand, seeming unable to let go of her grip on all of you and you squeeze back.

"Don't tell anyone," you half-plead, the adrenaline leaving you with the consequences of your actions, "hearing Steel scold me with Sidestep is enough, if he uses my name it'll be insufferable" you try to joke, unable to pull the mask back down again over your vulnerabilities.

"I will keep it safe" she promises, and you think she means the rest of you too.

**Author's Note:**

> [p.s. all I have to find errors in my writing is me and i'm bad at it, and i'm sorry!]


End file.
